


happy ravagerween!

by alphathorinrock



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, halloween fic, he has the best damn space dads, he loves his dads, kid quill, kraglin is the cutest, peter is a sweet little manipulator, yondu is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphathorinrock/pseuds/alphathorinrock
Summary: According to the ‘calendar’ datapad that he’d given the boy, it was October on Earth, whatever the fuck that meant. Apparently there was some important Terran holiday coming up that Quill needed to celebrate, and it involved 'dress up', scary stories and something called candy?The kid whined about it enough for Yondu to let him have his precious goddamn Halloweenie.





	happy ravagerween!

It’d been almost twelve months since Yondu had abducted a preadolescent human from his home planet, decided to keep the fuckin’ thing, and just about condemned his goddamn fate.

It’d been almost twelve months since Yondu Udonta’s life turned on its head at the hands of a blue-eyed, orange-headed handful, who was turning out to be less of an asset and more of an annoyance than originally expected.

 

According to the ‘calendar’ datapad that he’d given the boy (Yondu curses himself for being so idiotic), it was October on Earth, whatever the fuck that meant. Apparently there was some important Terran holiday coming up that Quill needed to celebrate, and it involved 'dress up', scary stories and something called candy? The kid whined about it enough for Yondu to let him have his precious goddamn Halloweenie.

 

 

 

 

 

Naturally, he'd left everything up to his first mate to plan; Yondu had more important things to do, like planning raids, collecting trinkets and running the goddamn ship. But he was regretting that now, standing on the bridge, trying to read star charts, whilst Kraglin was nowhere to be seen, and an excited four-foot-tall Terran was bouncing off the control panels.

The crew were watching him buzz around bridge with feigned disinterest, occasionally sending their captain an exasperated look. His poor nav leader kept flinching whenever the kid came anywhere near the star charts. Her purple skin was blotched almost black with the stress of keeping the ship from flying straight into an asteroid. Some of the comm technicians were actively listening to the garbled nonsense flying from Quill’s mouth, their interested smiles growing by the second. All the noise just made Yondu’s head hurt, fin throbbing with each new sound wave that crashed into his ear drums.

‘…can tell horror stories and get all hyped up on sugar and…’

Yondu rubbed his temples, trying even harder to block out the brat’s voice.

‘…we can decorate the halls! And you can use the projector thingy in your watch to make, like, fancy ghosts! And, I mean, you’re already pretty scary, but you could dress up as like, something _scarier_ than you…’

At that, Yondu whistled.

The arrow hovered a little over an inch above the kid’s curly mop of hair, and Yondu watched as his eyes bugged out of his skull and his throat bobbed through a gulp.

‘Listen kid, there ain’t much tha’s scarier than me,’ the boy let out a whimper which made Yondu smile. ‘and don’t go thinkin’ you’s special ’cause ’m lettin’ ya have your li’l Hallsoween or watchacall,’ Quill’s furry little eyebrows drew together, the fear solidifying into corrective vengeance, but Yondu pushed on before he could mutter a word. ‘it’s ta getchu to shuddup, yeah, but I thought myself a good cap’ain and would give the crew a chance to relax before we hit the next dock,’ there was a chorus of muted ‘ayes’ and a few too many relieved sighs from the crew, and Yondu chuckled to himself; they were a little too easy to please. ‘Now for tha love of tha _stars_ , zip ya fuckin’ lips or I’ll sew ’em shut.’

‘My mum said you’re not supposed to swear at children.’ Quill said, his defiant, furry little eyebrows forming a solid caterpillar above his mischievous eyes.

The arrow swooped, almost chopping a few hairs off the top of Quill’s head. Could’ve been more, but the kid flinched at the last second. ‘Well ya mum ain’t here, kid.’ The “neither is Kraglin” went unsaid.

Quill parked his ass exactly where he stood, pouting in, _thank god_ , broody silence. Yondu just grunted, whistling the arrow back to its halter and barking for his crew to get back to work. He was seriously regretting this stars darned Hallobean thing.

 

 

 

 

 

Kraglin had barricaded himself in his cabin. He wouldn't tell anyone what he was doing, not even his captain, wouldn't open the door for anyone, not even his _goddamn captain_. The tailor had been allowed entry, and was kicked out again fifteen minutes later. Quill, little _fucker_ , was the only crew Kraglin let waltz in and out of his quarters as he wished.

Yondu had knocked on the door about a million times, to no prevail. Being the smart cookie that he was, Kraglin had disabled the biolock, so unless he wanted to completely destroy the door and risk having to pay to fix it, Yondu stayed firmly on the outside, waiting for his first mate to finish whatever shit he was up to.

 

 

 

 

 

It was two days before Haploseen, late in the night cycle and shifts were changing. The pounding feet of harried ravagers were making too much noise in the hallways, but Yondu was too tired to really care. He was off his face; one of the greenies was brewing some potent shit liquor in a disused broom closet on one of the lower decks. Somehow, (thanks to Kraglin) he’d just so happened to stumble across it, and “confiscate” the whole still. When Kraglin let himself into his chambers, Yondu was that excited to see him that he almost spilt the remaining contents of the bottle down the front of his shirt. Kraglin didn’t bother to hold back his laughter, the noise spilling from his throat and making Yondu whimper.

‘Nice one, sir,’ He said, letting the door slide closed behind him. His long legs chewed up the distance between them easily, and before he knew it, Kraglin was standing before him. Yondu’s head swam as Kraglin pecked him on the lips. ‘s’up cap’n, this’ll only take a sec.’

Measuring tape in hand, Kraglin somehow managed to press himself closer into Yondu’s space. With his free hand, he snagged Yondu’s collar, pushing the shirt from his shoulders, and laughing once more when Yondu damn near groaned. His cerulean skin turned to gooseflesh as Kraglin’s knuckles brushed his chest, throat letting out a series of unintelligible sounds. Yondu had to take another swig from the bottle to give it something else to do. Letting the shirt slip softly to the floor, Kraglin smoothed his hands across the plains of his pectorals, tracing the scars and inflections on his skin. It wasn’t something he’d ever tell anyone, because exposing a weakness was basically signing your own death warrant, but Yondu was _ticklish_. He did his best not to squirm too much, but Kraglin’s hands were drawing tracks on his skin, tracing and retracing, Kraglin murmuring things the whole while.

When Yondu made his alcohol sodden brain tune in and pay attention, he realised that Kraglin wasn’t intentionally engraving his fingertips into Yondu’s hide, he was taking measurements; of Yondu’s chest, Yondu’s neck, Yondu’s hands, his legs, his _fin_. He was muttering the numbers into his wrist piece, recording the measurements, naming the colours that a colour meter spat out (wait, where had that thing come from?) and it only added to Yondu’s confusion. To make matters worse, there were areas of Yondu’s body, well, one _specific_ area, that Kraglin wasn’t paying attention to. And it was _very clearly_ making its displeasure known. Yondu hadn’t seen Kraglin in days; he’d _missed_ the fucker, and, well, he’d missed fuckin’ him too. Didn’t matter how big or bad or _proud_ Yondu was, he certainly wasn’t impervious to unlucky boners. _Especially_ if he was thoroughly inebriated and in close contact with Kraglin.

He tried to reach for Kraglin, tried to drag him in, but he evaded his captains wandering hands easily. ‘Not tonight sir. I need ta focus, and _you_ need ta finish ya drink.’ He said, raising a single eyebrow and smirking that damn smirk at him, the one that drove sober Yondu _wild,_ and made intoxicated Yondu _crazy._ Fuck.

‘ _You_ ,’ he said, pointing a grubby blue finger in Kraglin’s face. With the other hand, he shook the now empty liquor bottle. ‘this was you.’

Kraglin wasn’t even fazed by the accusation. ‘’course it was me; I’ve had a month to plan this sir. I knew that greenie was brewing this shit a while ago, and I’ve been helpin’ ’em fix their distillery ever since. Even changed the recipe for ’em. Made it so’s it’s _just_ potent enough fer you ta not remember a thing in the mornin’.’ He said, stepping back with a smile so proud it would walk off his face if it had legs. He kissed Yondu with lots of ferocity and only a touch of tongue, just the way he liked it, lingering for only a moment before turning on his heel and walking out.

Yondu had to wobble back to his bed, scrubbing confused patterns into his stubble. Two more days. Two more days, and he’d know _exactly_ what Kraglin had been doing all this time.

_Two more days,_ he told himself, shoving his arms under his head and shuffling them until he was comfortable enough, eyes drooping shut with drunken drowsiness. His jaw cracked on a yawn. _Two more days._

 

 

 

 

 

Kraglin had somehow acquired the candy shit that Peter had talked about.

A lot of it.

The bag of it definitely weighed more that Yondu. (Which wasn’t a huge amount, _ta very much,_ but was still considerable).

And it was definitely more than the kid needed. But somehow, Yondu didn’t really mind. (He also didn’t mind that it tasted _really good_ and would definitely be hoarding some for himself.)

Being the control freak that he was, Kraglin had taken the time to divide the sweet stuff into evenly proportioned baggies. It had taken him hours, and he kept slapping Yondu’s hand away every time he tried to help (steal a piece). But, after a sleepless night cycle, every single last piece was in one of fifty-six bags. Bright and early on the day cycle marked thirty-one on the kid’s calendar, he and Kraglin delivered them to the fifty (hah! _dibs on the spares_ ) upper ranked crew dorms on their floor.

After the task was done, Kraglin went to find Quill and left Yondu to his own devices. He’d told him to shower and ‘look scary’. Really? Did Kraglin not think Yondu looked scary enough as it was? Yondu had just glowered at him until he’d laughed and turned to walk away, a ‘see ya later, cap’n’, thrown over his shoulder with a wink. After watching Kraglin sashay away down the hall, Yondu went back to the bridge, sat in his chair and twiddled his thumbs, waiting for Kraglin to comm him and tell him the kid was ready.

 

 

 

 

 

After about eight hours of boredom-induced pain, Yondu nearly brained himself in his haste to get to Kraglin’s cabin. He’d sent a private message asking if the Captain would meet him and Quill so the kid could begin his ‘trick or treating’. Yondu had absolutely no idea what that meant, and it sounded pretty dubious if he was honest, but nevertheless, he booked it right to his first mate’s cabin.

Five minutes later, and lacking his breath from a little too much running (man, he was getting old), Yondu was standing before Kraglin’s cabin door. He skittered his knuckles across the rusted metal and stepped back as it burst open, wafts of smoke puffing out and pooling on the floor grates. The brat walked out first, his face almost split in two by a triumphant smile. Kraglin followed him, eyes alive with pride, and a smile that was less winning, and more on the smug side as he watched Yondu watch Peter.

The boy looked… well… he looked like a miniature version of himself.

Same leathers, same boots, same beady little red eyes and grubby teeth, capped with gold.

Heck, he even had a mini fin stuck to his head, which, _fuck_ Kraglin, had he shaved the kid’s hair? Yondu took two steps forward, grabbing the kid’s cranium and rubbing it.

Smooth.

How the fuck?

‘I used a shower cap to cover his head, sir. Was pretty sure ya’d skewer me if I cut even a single strand of ’is hair.’ Kraglin said, his smile somehow becoming smugger as Yondu’s eyes flicked to him.

He grunted his acquiescence; damn right he woulda skewered Kraglin if he shaved Quill’s cute curls off. Woulda been a damn tragedy; kid was practically a cherub.

Everything looked perfectly the same as Yondu, right down to the fake arrow strapped to his little hip. How Kraglin had managed to dye the kid blue was a whole ’nother question. But it was up to future Kraglin (and Yondu, goddammit) to figure out how to clean it off. Right now, it was all about the kid, and his happiness.

Yondu tilted Peter’s head back, looking him over. The kid beamed at him, light glinting off the gold on his mini incisors, and he smiled back, warmth blooming in his chest from the sheer delight emanating from the kid.

‘Now I can be scary like you!’ He exclaimed, rocking back and forth on his little feet with excitement.

Yondu chuckled, letting go of Quill’s face to sock him lightly on the shoulder. ‘Not quite kid, but you can keep trying.’

Peter laughed too, jumping on the spot and trying his damnedest to contain his glee. He turned back to Kraglin, pulling at his grimy sleeve, a constant loop of “can we go now” tumbling from his mouth. Kraglin looked to Yondu, who nodded his consent, before leading the kid to the first dorm on the floor.

‘Let the trick or treating begin.’ He said, and laughed as Peter banged his balled up fists on the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Yondu could only watch on with pride.

He watched as Peter wandered from cabin to cabin, knocking on the doors and exclaiming ‘trick or treat!’ in his scariest voice. He watched as his crew pretended to be frightened, or even scared the boy back, before delivering his candy. He watched Kraglin, walking beside the miniature version of Yondu, acting as first mate, watched him smiling at Quill. He could feel the growing ember of something strong and deep and meaningful spread further in his chest, and he tried his best to tamp down on his own smile. But the crew was happy, Kraglin was happy, and, most importantly, Peter was happy.

Maybe this Halloween thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  

 

 

 

 

 

Tucked into his cot in the dorm next to the captain’s cabin, Peter looked content, his hand still clutching the satchel full of candy he’d collected. It turned out that the blue wasn’t permanent after all, and was easily cleaned off with a strong ass magnetic field and a little bit of elbow grease for the stubborn bits. So, trick or treated out, and no longer dressed in his Yondu outfit, Quill nose dived out of a sugar high straight into Yondu’s arms. He was utterly exhausted after such a busy night, and Yondu had carried him back to his bed, savouring every (laboured; the kid was fuckin’ _heavy_ ) second of the journey, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do it for much longer.

Standing in the doorway, Yondu couldn’t help but smile, watching the brat dream his sweet little dreams.

He owed Kraglin.

Like a lot.

Multiple blow jobs and extra shower sex should suffice, but he could think about that later, when he wasn’t so close to his kid.

Long arms wrapped around his hips, and a stubbled chin tickled his ear.

Kraglin chuckled, shuffling his embrace until he was comfortable. ‘Look’s like the kid had a good afternoon, sir.’

Yondu turned his face towards the stubbly chin, kissing Kraglin deeply, slowly, letting his gratitude be known.

‘Ya did good, Krags.’

‘Only did as I was told, sir.’

‘Nah, ya did so much more. You’re a great dad.’ They both froze, Yondu’s brain too relaxed to allow his filter to engage.

But Kraglin only squeezed him tighter, chucking again, longer this time. ‘Yeah, I am,’ he said, jostling them as his chuckle turned into a proper laugh. ‘and so’s you, sir.’

 

 

Damn right; _they were the best dad’s in the galaxy_.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween! :)  
> stay spooky!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr.](https://alphathorinrock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
